Unknown to the world
by Moon1997
Summary: First story I write about post-Doranda. Thank you all I hope you enjoy, excuse the English and this story is full of suspense, drama and suffering the end a bit of humor. Rodney especially WHUMP. Too much whump ..and Janet Fraiser..
1. Chapter 1 Its my heart?

The usual disclaimer, i dont use these characters for my benefit, Or money. just for fun, they are all sci-fi and hope you enjoy much of this story .Thanks (pardon the English)

-Awwww shit

-Are you okay?

\- Yes . it's just a damn crystal, I Just have a little bit of electrical current

Rodney discreetly massaged his left shoulder when another stream it picked up and he cursed louder this time, while Zelenka, arranging his glasses and gave a look with denial.  
They were with Zelenka on the west side, fixing doors and transporters who had problems with the central command. After fixing them with Zelenka went into the dining room, where everyone looked down on scientists. How could Radek be with him?

He had almost killed Sheppard, in Doranda . Mckay perceived the bad vibe and he ate nothing.

-Hey Radek its better that you eat alone ... so for.. Doranda .. you know

-But Rodney ...

-No. Trust me is the best. I have enough hatred by John, Carson, Elizabeth and all, as to finish to mess up my breakfast.

-Hey! You wont go to see Carson? I worry about your arm.-Hahahaha, not my arm is fine, it was just a little electricity, nothing that I can withstand.. Maybe I deserve it. I'm an asshole ..

-Rodney ...

-You know it's true. I hate to admit ... I almost killed everyone, for my attitude ... Goodbye Radek, see you later .

Radek did not believe what he had just heard, Rodney had admitted he was an idiot ?

Something was very wrong with him


	2. Chapter The start

Rodney went to bed at ten o'clock, his arm was killing him, his chest pounding, he preferred occupy his mind in backlogs, only to dissemble, he did not know if Beckett would believe him, after all, was an electrical short, should not hurt that way, still he knew he was going to see at some point to Carson.

The next time when he woke up, the arm howled. It was a throbbing pain radiating from his back and that and was spreading to his neck.

John had brought him out of the team, well, at least he did not attend the pre-mission meeting.

He went to the bathroom and took some aspirin, those blessed ones crystals, the next time they were damaged, would send Kavanagh.

He changed, and stepped out picked up his shoulder in his chest extreme care not colliding with anyone. The strange thing was that his arm hurt more than the hand, which looked not singed, was just something red.

Rodney was on his way to the lab, with the back of his right hand wiped sweat, it was strange because he felt cold in his body almost shivering. Aspirins made no effect could be felt only got worse. His shirt was soaked to get where Radek.

-Rodney ..

-No, do not say anything

-But…

-Nothing, I said, what else do we have?

Tell me that at least you've eaten something, Rodney you're shaking.

Rodney looked at him directly but this time was not what gaze command, but rather wanting to help.

-No I have eaten nothing since yesterday, skip breakfast ... and I think the energy has burned me a nerve ... my head hurts, back and arm .. I think if not as an energy bar I will fall in a coma .. Anything else before finished watching the doors?

-Mckay .. Just ..

-No I was not to see Carson, later I will.

-No, do not do it later, you'll do now.

-But…. But .. What happens you Zelenka, you can not order me .. I am the boss?

-But nothing Mckay, nobody has a pain like this, by a spark of energy. You are relieved of the post until I say.

-Okay ... I'll go to Carson ...

\- Just go.

Mckay took a roll eye and grudgingly left the lab, his hypochondriac side was fighting against his pride and dignity


	3. Chapter 3 All against me

**maybe it is more than just a pain for energy?**

 _Am going to Carson or not? Yes or no? Yes, I'll go ... no, no, no…Carson will scream and reproaching all .. No, no, no, yes, yes, fuck it hurts .._

-Is that perhaps you do not see where you're going?

-God, pardon ... pardon Colonel, I .. I ..

-Your what? Nothing Mckay, you're an idiot, look what brought about your idiocies and I as always willing to save your ass.

He was there , showing a broken arm Mckay, the colonel had hurt his arm trying to climb the stairs Mckay in Doranda.

-Sorry Colonel. Really ... .I ...I.

-Sheppard, calm down he just is trying to apologize.

Ronon said , he was with John.

-Forgive?. John quickly realized Rodney arm, so he kept on his chest.

-You are imitating me? Definitely ... You …youre son of bitch…

\- No Colonel ... I dont…

Rodney could not argue when he felt the hit crash into his jaw, along with your back on the floor. Falling off in the affected shoulder.

-Hey hey hey John come on, come on, let's go. Ronon told John as he pulled.

-What? Sh ... Owww. Shit…. I wasn't.. imitating you.

 **Sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgsasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga**

Ronon and John were leaving Mckay, pulled in the hallway, made pellet, sobbing softly.

It took a few minutes the pain was unbearable, he was walking around Atlantis, leaning against the walls, almost dragged about to fall, I took the decision to go to the infirmary, and it was not just pain, he could not breathe and felt palpitations . He was sure of two things; or the energy of Atlantis is very aggressive or even the city wanted to throw it away.

Rodney seemed he had seen a ghost, was walking slowly, had a couple of puffs on the inhaler suddenly thought that was a crisis, it would not be weird with all these events nothing had happened.

The pain in his arm now stretched across the chest and back, left hand is numb began to, the fucking crystal it was defective. He was starting to feel dizzy and could not see clearly, and so had broken the mouth for the beat of Sheppard, how nice day.

He walked into the infirmary and call a nurse.

-Sorry, you have seen Dr. Beckett? Or any other doctor so you can check me?

-Hey, is not welcome here anymore. (He turned around sharply, giving it a rolleye)

-And no, no one is available, and ... less for you, we have direct orders not receive it unless you're hanging something out of place. He is hanging something?

-Hey, you do not have to be like me, I ... I ... just ..

-You hear me anything well Dr. hypochondriac, do not come back, nothing has been lost here.

-Mary, is a pain in the chest and my hand, and some asthma and do not ask more just want someone to check me really hurts.

-Hey, you don't have anything , stop calling the attention .. Everyone is busy ...

-Something is happening here Marilyn ? Carson said leaving the office.

\- Nothing doctor, only here this man is telling me, that's in pain.

\- Its me ,Carson, just me. . Look only came to ...

-Nothing .. If only that, you can go. (Rodney Carson approached with anger face) and you do not re appear please. You have nothing, just take an ibuprofen that will help you and you get out of here. Come on .. Move ... there are people that really need me.

-But Car ...

-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Listen to me

Rodney definitely was shocked, how he could treat it? his boyfriend or ex boyfriend in this case ... The left the infirmary and was crestfallen to his room, he found a solution, dedicate themselves to die in the comfort of his bed, he contacted Zelenka and left him in off the radio and was covered with a blanket, he took off his shoes and belt, and Atlantis decided to contemplate through your window. He slept Restive because of nightmares and trembling along with the pain, was crying inconsolably against his pillow until she slept again and the cycle about two hours was repeated until no able longer, and picked up the receiver.

Neither he noticed he had an asthma attack, until he was fully awake. It was all very confusing .A deep pain in the chest stabbed him and took his breath away.

* * *

-Here..Mcka..Mckay to Carson

-What the hell is it now? Rodney not bother me, I'm busy ...

-I dont mind... . .just

-Shut up this operating at this time.

-Just send ...someone to my ... Rooms..

-Mckay will not send anyone to your room because ..

-Fuck… its hurting a lot Carson as hell ...

-Rodney stop to draw attention, youdont have anything , Zelenka told me and I will not send anyone for a burn on a finger .. So

-Carson You ... ... Fuck you ... fuck ... Owwww.

Mckay, crashed the handset against the wall, was turned shattered .

-Hello? Hello? Sure let me talking to myself! ... I'm going to regret this, sent to Dr. Fraiser, just to reach the Daedalus, and tell her that will cure a singed finger of a fool.

Hahaha, as you say doctor. He handed the radio to the nurse and she went with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Freefall

She was knocking on the door

-Dr Mckay, Rodney ? Dr Fraiser's me ... Are you there? Is this something upset with Dr Carson, but Open to me, Godrin told me you were here, please.

Mckay tried to respond but her airway was too swollen, had attempted to walk toward the infirmary, he had not even left the room when he saw blurry, his world took a turn and had a seizure, had crashed to the floor face, he was sure that he had broken his nose and had beaten on the head, unfortunately nobody had been there to hold his head, damned hypoglycemic shocks ... this was serious, he knew, his arm pain, now was palpitations and was going into panic, his chest was going to explode, he was choking on something ... was her blood .., was his vomit ... that pretty way to die ... He was fucked up.

\- Zelenka, here Fraiser ...

\- Yeah, tell me doctor, in that I can help you?

\- I need you to deactivate the bedroom door of Dr. Mckay, it holds a key over.

\- If Dr, I know. Is fine?

\- I do not know, Carson told me it was nonsense, but I do not like much.

\- Ok I'll be there in two minutes. Zelenka out.

\- Okay. God it's nothing serious. Not bad please ...


	6. Chapter 6 Chaos

-Ready Dr., is open.

The sound of the door pointed out, and she went. He was stunned.

-Oh shit! Here Fraiser I want a medical team to the room of Dr McKay, now !

\- Holy Lord, Zelenka shouted, seeing his friend like that.

\- Here infirmary, says Dr. Beckett is not necessary.

\- Tell Dr Carson, if he wants saddled with the death of his friend not to send.

\- Here Carson, what the hell's going on?

\- I found Dr. mckay, possible seizure and hypoglycemic, hypotensive shock and ... Shit need to intubate, now! Carson

\- Oh God!

\- Rodney Come on, Zelenka help me turn it around.

\- Yes, doctor.

Fraiser, illuminated, Rodney's eyes, with flashlight

\- Reactive pupils, but it slow.

Inclined, rodney head to try to clear the airway, she took a towel and clean the face.

-Ushhh, He has a broken nose, is bleeding internally, this does not look good.

-Zelenka, Go, I need you to report to the

The medical team arrived

\- Holy God who has taken them so long?

\- Doctor some carriers did not work

\- Quick, I need epinephrine. Placing the stethoscope, listen carefully Rodney's chest. Come on Rodney, you have to breathe.

Meanwhile, nurses cleaned him face and Janet was bothering the sternum, to the soft moans of Rodney indicating the title of suffering.

 **Two minutes later ...**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God. And a abrupt coughing attack attacked him, expelling blood.

\- Shhhh shhhhhh, Rodney do not talk, everything will be fine. While he massaged his forehead.

\- My chest hurts so much. Rodney whispered.

\- How? That hurt? Since when?

\- As…. Four hours ... .but ... ..no ... Carson. He did not hear me. Shit…. My wrist ..

\- Doctor, right wrist is broken, exposed bone.

\- I had a seizure ... No?

\- Yeah, that seems, I want three liters of oxygen, vital signs, I want a stretcher here.

\- Doctor, 82 saturation, pulse 60, pressure, 90/60 and 34 glucometer mark.

\- Rodney does not look good ... even if you're hypertensive limit, your blood pressure is too low.

Rodney just nodded, dangled the electrodes on the chest, the nasal cannula and connected glucose.


	7. Chapter 7 Hope

\- Doctor, you have to see this.

\- Shit, I want you to just get there, take an electrocardiogram urgent. Where the stretcher is ?. I think it's a possible acute myocardial infarction, four hours? ? , I have to talk to Carson, seriously

Rodney was starting to fall asleep and to shake strongly.

\- Rodney, honey you can not sleep. While looking for the sternum.

\- Owwww ... That hurts. Rodney whispered.

\- Sorry, you can not sleep, I need you to be quiet. While she was listened intently, the heavy breathing of the scientist.

\- Carson ... did not believe me ... I ... I told ... but ... not listen.

\- Shhhh, shhhh is fine, dear Okay, now I'm here.

The tears started rolling down the side of Rodney, while sharply, he shook with a seizure.

In the distance, the stretcher wheels were heard.

\- Oh God, give me 0.5, Diazepam now!

\- Look at doctor.

\- Thank you.

Fraiser injected into the drug vial. The seizure stopped gently. While Rodney vomited and they all turned the man

\- Up! one two Three.

-Zelenka, I hope that these carriers are ready, Rodney is very wrong. He yelled at Zelenka, as she ran through the halls, full steam ahead with the stretcher.

\- Hold on Mckay, hold on.

\- May God hear you. someone whisper

 **what will happen?. ¿Carson's to blame? You must read the next chapter, hope you are enjoying and excuse the English once again.**


	8. Chapter 8 Prepare for the worst

**What be the worst thing?**

-We are in the way.

The doors of the infirmary opened.

Carson, froze on seeing the blood and the vomit that had Rodney in the body.

\- Carson, I do not know what happened to you, but help me in this moment.

\- Ok ... ok ... Bloody hell.

\- How will glucose and vital signs ?

\- I want a TAC and ancient scanner ready, and Rx, now ! . Rodney tensed, feeling drowned out by the blood of the nose. And his fists clutched the blanket of the bed.

\- Saturation ?

\- Doctor, saturation is down 76, glucose 42, 94/70 tension, pulse 68.

\- Janet, intubated now.

Cha cha cha chan...


	9. Chapter 9 Only the time will tell

While observing the ancient scanner.

The image showed several points in Rodney's body, head, lungs, heart, wrist, nose, and of course his finger.

Everyone looked expectantly face reading the TAC result and other tests, severe concussion, postical state, hypo glycemic shock, broken nose, fractured wrist exposed, severe asthma, heart failure.

\- Carson , what happened ?. Weir yelled as he walked down the corridor of the nursing.

\- Lower your voice please. Janet whsipered

\- Someone tell me that happened to me better scientific nowww !

\- What happened? I messed up. Carson called out

Soon everyone saw Rodney onto a stretcher and focused

\- How is that glucose? Put another bolus, serum and electrolytes. Let me see the electro !

\- tubed, I want you to put coats and clean, I want nitroglycerin for ventilator, morphine drip, blood thinners and basic every half hour, I want you to connect to electro for 24 hours to see evolution.

\- It's going to be OK? Weir said.

\- Only time will tell . Carson Said


	10. Chapter 10 Can you still trust yourself?

\- We hope so. Where is Relhm? Call traumatology and plastic. I want opinion and surgery now! That wrist is horrible, along with the nose.

\- There cerebral bleeding, doctors. Keller said from behind.

-oshhh bloody hell, warns of neurology. I want inflammatories, antihistamines, and atrovent, albuterol, ipratropium, beclomethasone want those clear lungs and clean doses up to 72 hours and blood gases every two hours.

\- Carson Im waiting for an prompt response. Weir said angrily.

\- Well, I'm ready for surgery, I hope you can solve civilly, although I'll kill you for waiting so many hours, now we are faced with a possible heart damage. Fraiser said

Carson nodded, wanting the earth to swallow him, was not able to look at Elizabeth.

\- Carson what the hell happened ?.

\- I'm an asshole and now it's all screwed up.

\- I'll, I'll let you do your job, I'll ... think ... and to expect everything to be fine. And I'll trust you ... I can trust? said Elizabeth angrily

\- Yes, but now, nor do I have confidence in me even to myself.

Elizabeth was reneging down the hall

Carson came over to the couch, where she lay her boyfriend

\- I'm so sorry ... really ... really (as tears rolled down her face). Gently rubbing the hand of his boyfriend.

\- Carson'll leave it clean ? I need to run fast. Whispered the neurologist ..

\- God ... if I take him away ... sorry ...

\- Hey ! Everything will be fine…

\- I want to go ...

-No ... You're not going to come.

-Please…. You know that this is all my fault ... and I love it ... .Although not note these days ... it is going to die ...

\- Carson know it does not look good, but you know how it is Rodney. It will not give up ... it is stubborn and will not give up ... and neither do I ...

\- Do you promise?

\- Yes, Carson, now I need you to go and talk to Weir, you calm down, you take something and at this moment we will have to work .. (gently arrived Relhm and Strauss, traumatology and plastic). Hey Dr. Beckett, we'll fix it ... ok?

\- Yes ... yes ... I'll go see Weir ..

\- The recovery will be slow but will be there.

Carson nodded and withdrew, as he watched they took Rodney, down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11 And so?

\- How did he take it?

\- He is sad and blames himself for what happened ...

\- Strauss ... ..in part he is to blame, but I think it is better to let everything flow over time.

\- I agree with you, Janet.

\- It was not possible do much at the time.


	12. Chapter 12 Do you have understood?

Sorry if my english suck (once again) , Im sorry for the mistakes , im not a doctor just.. a fan..lol.I hope that you can enjoy and follow this story , thanks.

\- How could you overlooked ? Carson you are my medical director ... ! , Weir shouted in the face of Carson

\- Sorry .. really ... but Maryy also not said it was chest pain, if she had said ...

\- Carson ! How dare you to let a nurse tell you a diagnosis ! And over the health of Rodney ..

\- Sorry Liz! I fully trust her ..

\- Mary is fired!will have a trial onthe SGC.

\- It's okay! I understand, it is that everything has happened so soon

\- Carson is it perhaps not you realize what you've done?

\- You've endangered the life of a scientist, I know we've had some problems with Rodney from Doranda, but that does not justify your treatment nor that of Sheppard.

\- really sorry Elizabeth.

\- To me you do not have to apologize for this accidentcalls on Rodney. I'm not going to fire, because I know you're the best, but this will not forget.

\- Okay ... sorry .. all really..

\- See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Miracle?

**Here is a gift from me, I believe that the chapters are too short and the end is near, so I hope you enjoy, there are only three chapters approximately, thanks to all my fans, especially those in Colombia.**

\- How came the operation?

\- Carson we arrange everything, now, can only hope, that it is not brain damage and that the body support everything that've done.

\- I know ... how long do you think the wake up?

\- You know it can be days or months .. I do not guarantee anything about his heart ... have heart failure ... Reinchenbak said

\- What?

\- Sorry, but I took a long time to treat myocardial ... Janet said

\- Would need a transplant ... I for one took care of her nose ... all fixed, said Strauss

\- I found a broken rib and wrist .. I soldered what I could get ... whispered Relhm

\- This is bullshit ! Carson shouted.

\- Hey .. can only hope ..

\- Shit, Rodney has no time ... his heart ?

\- You know we can not go to earth , there is no way to get fast ...

\- Wait ... there's a girl that comes with the maintenance ... that .. God ... this is breaking the doctor-patient privacy, but honestly has no chance ... She had an accident and is on the Daedalus, she knows and would like to donate ...

\- And compatibility tests?

\- Let us support that have the same blood type ... from there we can ...

\- It would be a miracle ...


	14. Chapter 14 Only if its your will

**Song for this chapter: CANON IN D MAJOR!(Just if you want..)**

 **Daedalus...**

There she was , in the middle of a teleport , while some soldiers and scientists were trying to get her out, she knew had no chance for her.

\- Of course, I am willing to donate. All for the program, which has given everything to me and my family, leave a written letter.

\- God ... Thank you for your help, well that sounds quite cruel

\- Do not worry Dr. Beckett, Dr. Mckay and you deserve to live a happy life, as I have. If I had not been for the Stargate program, I ... I ... would not be here, in a good way ..

\- Sorry about your accident, this should not have happened ...

\- Do not worry Dr. Carson. How many times have you seen a slow death by washing the floor, slip and fall on an old broom, with impalement and bled to death included? ? (He laughed softly) That serves to him to your curriculum vitae.. ...

\- Ochhhhhh, dear, how can you make fun of that?

\- Do not put sensitive Dr. Beckett please, you have to laugh at the misfortunes ...

\- Ochhhhhh girl !

\- It is no coincidence in the Pegasus galaxy?

\- No!

\- Well guys ... Carol is the time ... said a doctor.

Everyone was crying in the room.

\- Tell Dr. Mckay, I am very sorry having cleaned his desk with lemon wax, tell him not to know what your allergies ... I hope he can forgive me, to me either, liked citrus, Do not cry, I know it's very, very ugly this broom but I promise that soon we will not see more.

She pointed to the broom sticking out of her chest, surprisingly took 30 minutes alive from the accident. This was a chance?

The heart monitor began to decline ... .all rushed to the operating room where it lay Rodney ...

\- Of course, Carol Of course ..

\- That you will not forget…

\- Not at all


	15. Chapter 15 Youve let him go? (Part One)

Two weeks later

-What is going on? Why you do not wake up ?. Carson said as he massaged the front of Rodney ..

Janet came behind the chair where he was Carson

\- Hey (Janet touched his shoulder), you know it can take some time ..

\- I know, I know ... it's just not yet believe it. If only .. I would like to turn back time ..

\- Hey Doc, I too ... want to have paid more attention ... Sheppard said

\- And not given him a fist in the face? whispered Ronon

\- That ... that I have to talk to you Colonel, and apologize with Rodney .. How awful! _

\- Well, we all have some guilt here, no?

\- It was a mistake of all.

\- Could down the damn voice? Hmmm, Hey! Here it is a moribund. Rodney whisper

Everyone got up suddenly of the chairs.

\- Rodney .. God .. God ..

\- Quick, I want a TC ..

\- Carson .. Could you keep your voice down?

\- God, Rod .. Sorry, sorry .. I love you .. I love you so much .. I was so worried ..

\- Trust me Rodney, he has been crying every week. Janet whisper

\- Hm ... hm .. Weeks?

\- Yes, flyboy ... You take 3 weeks in a coma ..

\- Mmmmm ... Janet ... You saved me hahah, I remember things a bit blurry .I have thirst.

\- Drink here, John said.

Carson lit up Rodney pupils

\- Hey, what's wrong? OCHH moribund here ... .. What a headache! You know I hate when you do that ..

\- It's for the operation Rodney .. I'll put more painkillers ..

\- Oh God ... I'm bald? (As he touched his head, it was found with a bandage)

\- For a time .. For a time ..., Elizabeth said ..

\- Hm ... remind me to kill you .. especially .. When I tell you, it hurts me something ...

Something bothered Rodney in the chest, carefully, turned up the collar of her robe

\- Oh God, you've done me ?, more bandages? you opened me like a little pig ... Janet .Carson ? ?

-Long History, long history. Janet said

-I assure you that you will live. said Ronon


	16. Chapter 16 Blue Jello

\- Yellow, perhaps?

\- Hahahaha Do you want to kill me?

\- Hey ... ..but is pineapple

\- That's a, citric, Sheppard

\- Pineapple is not a citrus, Mckay ..

\- But that has an acid flavor .. I will not risk

\- Mckay ...

\- I want the blue ..

\- Not!

\- Give me the blue ! John ..

\- Nope !

-The blue Sheppard ..

-No..

John put the tray away of the reach of Rodney , Mckay straightened up on the stretcher and tried to take the famous Blue Jello ...

\- Awww! Fuck . Rodney hugs his chest and closed his eyes tightly . The monitors jumped the alarms..


	17. Chapter 17 dear readers READ THIS!

Hi everybody how are you ? ok .. the truth, the first thing I have to say is thank you.

honestly I did not expect that people could understand my story .. fanficition ...

this story I made with much love to you all.

I was so traumatized because usually, my reviews are bad to except scotermom, which has always been encouraging me, in most of my stories.

... Until ...Sunday? sorry if I had not finished my story, planned to finish on Friday afternoon, but a close relative died, and you know, all the roll funerary and burial .. that I take off my time these two days until today.

Thanks to all the people who follow my story, I want to say that they saw there is a chapter that is part 1 and the end of the whole story will come Part 2, which will be an alternate ending (which I have not yet written) but I promise do what.

Thanks again to all who read, you know everyone .. never thought that the people of Colombia .. my country, read my stories, that means a lot to me, now thanks ..:

.. thanks for everything you've always estadoahi .. giving me a voice aliento..se my English is not the best and because almost 80% in google translate, I am new to this and as they say a beta I can help, tell me how, because I do not ...

... ok here comes the clarification stage, first forgive my English .. you know, I write my stories in Spanish and then go as 6 pages and say ... ok .. I will not sit to translate all this .. I speak English but writing is something else and translate another level. :

psdta: If for some reason .. I also practice TKD (taekwondo wtf)

 **Clarify:**

So ... the story is Rodney comes with symptoms of heart attack in previous days but nobody pays attention ... well this is my version of Doranda .. everyone hates poor , it's a heart attack that begins with pain in the left arm and the whole bit, Rodney is unlucky, and the electric current gives in "that" arm, everybody ignore thought is just that .. but something more .. until Sheppard's gross ignores it and, one point for Janet Fraiser ... (which in my mind did not die .. never died or Carson) almost died. John his arm is broken, the glass door, gave him an electric shock .. hence everyone to think that the arm was burned .. or finger, but no.

I always said that Carson and Rodney had their love affair, here I make the dream come true .. punishment for Sheppard ? I had not thought we'll see in "Youve let him go? (part 2), believe we can solve ..

Nothing, I just ... Thank you and keep reading this story in 5 minutes and finish everything publishes all Thanks.


	18. Chapter18Today perhaps is that day final

\- Oh shit Rodney ... I do not ... I do not .., ... BECKETT. BECKETT !

\- What the hell are you doing Colonel?

\- We were just talking and ..

\- I just wanted to reach a gelatin ... it is ... .t all. whispered Rodney

\- Rodney ! You know you can not make efforts! Lie down am going to review your chest ..

\- It hurts !

\- I'm sorry Mckay, it was just a game.

\- Colonel ! put the blue Jello and Just turn round and walk out of here the same way you came in ..., you can not enter until further order here. Carson injected a painkiller.

\- Ok..Ok ... and I'm ... sorry ... let me know anything

\- Outside…. I said ... (Turning to Rodney with rollete) Ok..no has skipped you any suture. how awful! ..

\- Jmmm .. Now, you worry?

\- Rodney how many times I have to apologize?

\- Many! Almost dead.

\- You're right ..if not been for Carol ...you .. and Janet.. would not be here.

\- I know, I would have liked to meet her ...

\- She was special ... ..

\- It's your fault, if you had believed me about that pain, things would be different ...

\- Sorry..

\- Not enough

\- Rodney ... It's been three weeks ... bloody time

\- And I almost died ..

\- But I love you! Sorry…

\- A ... ..a day ..I might forgive you ... just maybe ...

\- Och ... youre ... stubborn.

\- Carson ... I love you, but love you even more when I can forgive and put my trust in you ... someday ..

\- Sometime in the Pegasus galaxy ... Today could be the day?

\- Give me a kiss Dr Beckett ...

The kiss was something like the stars, plus lots of medical tubes and cables, flavored with adventure.

\- Carson!

\- What? I have hurt you?

\- No ... just ... .I have hungry

-THE END -


End file.
